


Alright By Me

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Daryl defends Rick's honor, Daryl has to talk feelings, Feelings, Hershel's Farm, M/M, POV Daryl, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Shane and Lori pissing Daryl off, established Rickyl bromance and friendship with feelings of more, set in season 2 after Carl was shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone sits around the fire telling stories one night at Hershel's farm Daryl defends Rick's honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright By Me

     The old man 'n his group were holed up in the house. Leavin' the rest a 'em outside. Ta fend fer theirselves. Ain't nothin' new. Daryl ain't never had no handouts. Always hadda take care a hisself. 'Least they got a safe place fer Carl ta recover. Daryl ain't complainin' none.

     But, some a them's goin' on 'bout how they's missin' things them Greene's got. Hot showers an' shit. Like they's entitled ta it. Andrea been in the house. Saw them fancy ass shampoos that smell like a fuckin' perfume factory. Bitchin' how she missed it. Shit like that'll get ya killed, though. Don't wanna give off yer scent. Gotta blend in with them walkers.

     Ain't like them dumb fucks'd understand. Sittin' 'round the fire laughin' their fool heads off at the story a Rick 'n some a them in Atlanta covered in walker guts. 'Specially Shane 'n Lori's laughin'. They's practically cryin' they think 's so fuckin' funny. Ain't no dif'rnt 'n hunters dousin' theirselves in deer piss, though. Rick were the smartest one a all a 'em. Rick understood the shit ya gotta do ta survive. 'N they's laughin' at 'im. Sittin' on their asses eatin' food they ain't hadda work fer an' bitchin' 'bout shit ain't even matter now.

     Daryl snagged the bottle a whiskey bein' passed 'round the fire 's he crept up on 'em. Scarin' the shit outta Glenn. " 'Least ya'll's still 'live ta laugh 'bout it," he huffed. Pattin' Glenn's shoulder. Weren't Glenn he were mad at. "One a ya'll better be sober so's ya c'n relieve Dale fer watch in a bit," he took a swig.

     Shane flashed 'is teeth. Were s'posed ta be a grin. Looked like a challenge. "Why don't you go do it yourself if you're so worried about it?" 'Nother chorus a laughter.

     " 'Cuz he only jus' fuckin' relieved me, ya prick," Daryl barked. Wipin' the grin off'n Shane's face with 'is words. 'Stead a his fist. Like he wanted ta. Asshole been gratin' on 'bout Rick fer days. Pissin' Daryl off.

     Lori shifted in 'er seat. A little too close ta Shane ta be decent 'f ya ask Daryl. Ain't none a 'em did. But, he were fit ta tell 'em. "I haven't touched a drop," she don't look his way. Had the nerve ta pretend he don't know why she ain't drinkin'. She knows Rick tells 'im ev'rythin'. 'Sides, Daryl's observant. Figured it out long time 'go. Figured that baby she got in 'er belly's prob'ly Shane's, too. Daryl seen 'em carryin' on 'fore Rick showed up. Whole camp heard 'em mos' nights.

     "Fine, Olive Oyl," he took 'nother swig. "Yer up fer watch in two hours." He stormed off toward the porch. Ta get 'way from 'em all. Ta find Rick. Takin' the whiskey with 'im. Them assholes done had 'nough anyways.

     Knew he'd find Rick on the porch. Sittin' in one a them rockin' chairs. In the dark. Them bowed legs a his propped up on the railin'. Avoidin' Lori. An' Shane. Closest thing ta a divorce Rick's gonna get since the world went ta shit. "Thought ya could use a friend," Daryl passed the bottle. Dropped inta the rocker 'side 'im.

     "Think I'd like ta get ta know this Jack Daniels pretty good tonight," Rick teased.

     "I meant me, Dumbass," Daryl sassed. 'N he don't even know why he's smilin'. 'Cept he's with Rick.

     "Thanks," Rick took a belt a whiskey. "I could use a friend." He looked in Daryl's direction, but ain't no way a seein' his eyes in the dark. "A friend that ain't sleepin' with my wife or second guessin' everything I do."

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Seems ta me anyone doin' that shit ain't yer friend," he shrugged. Not that he'd know. Ain't never had a friend 'fore Rick. Only ever knew selfish pricks like 'is brother. But, Rick wouldn't go 'round doin' that shit ta people. "Ya done alright by me." Rick done more fer Daryl'n anyone 'is whole life. More'n his blood even. Wished he had nice words ta say it, but all he could think a was, "I always got yer back." No matter what.

     Rick knocked the whiskey back. Patted Daryl's knee. Right where a hole were. 'N them fingers was warm 'n gentle like Daryl ain't never knew touch could be. "So I heard," Rick pointed ta the group with the neck a the bottle. They's still laughin'. Jus' quieter now. "Heard ya defendin' my honor."

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. 'N he were glad it were dark. Ain't no reason a man should make 'im blush like a fuckin' schoolgirl. No decent reason. 'N Rick were a decent man. A man ain't no damn Dixon got a right ta. "Well," Daryl shrugged. "Ya are a man a honor."

     Rick's hand slid up ta Daryl's. Pulled it outta his mouth. Squeezed. "You're a good man, Daryl," he cooed. "And a good friend," he passed the bottle over with 'is other hand so's he don't gotta let go.

     Daryl knocked it back. Swallowed hard. Lettin' Rick hold 'is hand. It weren't weird. Felt right somehow. Good. Rick's skin 'gainst his. Fingers curlin' over his. 'N he'd be lyin' 'f he said he don't want it. But, ain't no way Rick c'n mean what Daryl were thinkin'. "I-I should leave ya be," Daryl made ta stand. B'fore he c'n do somethin' he'd regret. Let 'is feelin's show. But, Rick ain't let go a his hand. 'N Daryl ain't pulled 'way.

     "Stay," Rick coaxed. "You don't even haveta talk if you don't want to." His voice were soft. Pleadin'. He squeezed Daryl's hand 'gain. 'Fore lettin' go. Lettin' 'im know the choice were all his. "I just like bein' with you."

     Daryl liked bein' with Rick. Prob'ly more'n he should. "Don't mind talkin'," he grunted. Sittin' back down. "Ain't that what friends do?" 'N it were easy with Rick. Like it ain't never been easy with no one b'fore. 'Cuz there were trust an'...somethin' he ain't got words fer. Daryl choked on a swig. 'N the lump in 'is throat. Handed the whiskey over.

     "Mm," Rick agreed. Swilled some more. "Friends talk and they're honest with each other, too." Rick's voice were soft. Soothin'. Not accusin'. But, Daryl could tell where this were goin'. "They can tell each other stuff. Thangs. And know it's okay, right?" Then the little shit tilted 'is head. Like he were askin' a question he already knew the answer ta. Fuck, the way Rick could read Daryl, he prob'ly already did know. All a it.

     "Yeah," Daryl nodded. Squirmin' at the feelin' in 'is belly. Flip floppin'. "Ya c'n tell me anythin'." 'Specially them three words he wanted ta hear.

     "You can, too, ya know?" Rick bumped shoulders with 'im. "I know ya got somethin' on your mind," he leaned in close. Tapped Daryl's temple. "And I want ya ta feel safe enough you can tell me."

     'N Rick did make Daryl feel safe. But, right now he felt guilty. Picked at a stray thread on 'is jeans. "Been thinkin' 'bout ya, Rick," he let 'is breath out. The weight a his confession crushin' 'im. "An' I feel like I been lyin' ta ya by keepin' if from ya." He don't wanna be dishonest with Rick. Ever.

     Rick were quiet fer a second. 'N Daryl wished he could see 'is face. Read it. "What have you been thinkin' about me?" Sounded like he really wanted ta know. Not jus' bein' a dick er some shit. There ain't a hint a anger er teasin'. Rick ain't like that.

     The lump in Daryl's throat were damn near chokin' 'im now. But, he gotta tell the truth. Knew he c'n trust Rick with it. No matter 'f his feelin's er returned er not. Things might get awkward fer a bit 'n Rick might think twice 'bout takin' a piss 'front a him, but it ain't gonna ruin what they got. It weren't tellin' 'im Daryl were 'fraid a. It were the thought a findin' out Rick don't want 'im back.

     Daryl forced a breath out through 'is nose. Best ta jus' get it out. "Been thinkin' 'm in love with ya." He kep' 'is head down. Waitin' fer whatever gonna come next. Don't even flinch. 'Cuz Rick were safe. Rick were good. Rick ain't never gonna hurt er mock 'im. "Been thinkin' it fer 'while."

     Rick's hand found his in the dark 'gain. "I've been thinking it, too."

     Daryl huffed. "Shit, 'm I that obvious?" Did all a 'em know? 'Least Rick ain't changed how he were 'round Daryl after figurin' it out.

    "I mean," Rick shifted off'n 'is chair. Knelt 'front a Daryl. Pushed 'is knees 'part so's he could slide in 'tween 'em. Get in Daryl's face. So close they's sharin' the same air. "I've been thinkin' I'm in love with you, too."

     'Fore Daryl could process it Rick's lips was on his. Brushin' over 'im. Soft 'n warm. 'N gentle. Not like they's claimin' 'im. Er controlin' 'im. But, like they's joinin' 'im. Workin' t'gether. Like they done ev'rythin'. An' Daryl's head were spinnin' at the thought a them actually doin' fuckin' _ev'rythin_ '. T'gether.


End file.
